Eisenherz  Deutsch
by Kriegskomponist
Summary: Noch ein AE zu Hellsing.  Alucard stellt Major im Inneren des Zeppelins.   Metall und Muskelkraft erweisen sich als nützliche Hilfsmittel für den "Endkampf".


Die Luft selbst schien mit Schreien beschmiert; sogar hier, im Inneren  
>des Zeppelins. Ich hatte mich in den Maschinentrakt zurückgezogen und<br>fühlte mich inmitten der kalten Metallwände sichtlich wohl. Die alte,  
>grünliche Farbe blätterte an den meisten Stellen der kahlen Wände ab.<br>Um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben beobachtete ich, wie bei jeder  
>Erschütterung immer neue Trümmer von der Decke stürzten.<br>Bedauernswerter Weise waren keine Fenster in diesem Areal. So konnte  
>ich das Spektakel Draußen leider nicht beobachten.<p>

Doch genau so hatte ich es gewollt. Draußen wäre ich ein zu leichtes  
>Ziel gewesen. Mein Gegner sollte mir schon allein gegenüberstehen,<br>denn mein Plan war nicht aufgegangen. Er konnte den Tod nur durch  
>einen Menschen empfangen. Und ich war wohl nicht „Mensch" genug.<p>

So sollte mein Blut ihm wenigstens Trost spenden, ein letztes  
>Glücksgefühl bescheren. Uns Beiden. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten<br>leicht, obwohl diese Worte allein in meinen Gedanken wiederhallten.

Langsame, schlurfende Schritte näherten sich mir. Das Geräusch  
>schleppte sich mit Gepolter aus dem Weg getretener Trümmer zu mir.<br>Durch einen schmalen Seitengang erschien er. Eigentlich hatte ich von  
>Alucard einen etwas imposanteren Auftritt erwartet, aber ich begnügte<br>mich mit der Freude auf die bevorstehende mentale Befriedigung.

"Alucard. Da bist du ja endlich", warf ich meinem Gegenüber entgegen.  
>Wir Beide lächelten uns einen kurzen Moment in aller Stille an. Dieser<br>Blutsauger verstand sich darauf durch bloße Anwesenheit eine passende  
>Atmosphäre zu schaffen.<p>

Der Vampir schnaubte den Geruch des Gemetzels aus seiner Nase, der  
>sich so hartnäckig darin festgeklebt hatte.<br>"Du hast dich auch gut versteckt, Major. Ich hätte dich eher auf dem  
>Präsentierteller erwartet. Schon für mich herausgeputzt, verschnürt,<br>mit einem Apfel zwischen den Bäckchen und Tafelsilber danebenliegend."  
>Er lachte noch relativ zurückgehalten.<p>

Während der wenigen Sekunden dieser Überlegungen näherte er sich mir  
>mit dumpfen, schweren Schritten. Das zertretene Glas bohrte sich dabei<br>immer tiefer in das Gummi seiner dicken Stiefelsohlen. Ungeachtet dessen  
>tastete sein Blick die Umgebung und mich hemmungslos ab.<p>

"Aber nein. Stattdessen hast du dich wie ein kleines Insekt hier verkrochen  
>und dich suchen lassen. Aber der Geruch deines Aftershaves hat sich<br>auch nach 55 Jahren nicht verändert. Traditionsbewusst", erklärte er mir in  
>ironischem Tonfall.<p>

Mit den letzten paar Metern Distanz zeichneten sich noch mehr Gefühle  
>in seinem Gesicht ab. Der Dämon schien sich am Gifte der eigenen<br>Bosheit zu berauschen. Ein wissendes und geduldiges Grinsen legte sich  
>auf mein Gesicht und ich bewegte mich keinen Millimeter. Die Hände<br>verschränkte ich unter meinem Bauch mit gekreuzten Fingern. Kein Hauch  
>von Nervosität war zu spüren.<p>

Eine ruckartige Bewegung und Alucard schloss die Lücke zwischen uns.  
>Unwillkürlich zuckte meine linke Hand nach oben um meine Brille zu<br>richten, welche mir bei einem kurzen aber heftigen Erschrecken, verrutscht  
>war. Auf diese kurze Distanz stellte meine Hand wohl eine offene<br>Einladung dar. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde beugte er sich herab. Dabei  
>packten die langen Haifischzähne dieses Monsters meine fleischige<br>Handkante und verbissen sich tief darin. Kleine Blitze und Entladungen  
>zuckten zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.<p>

Eine unbefriedigende Stelle um hinein zu beißen. Sie war nämlich nicht  
>von einem feinen Adernetz durchzogen und auch etwaige<br>Schmerzrezeptoren sendeten mir nur seichte Zellreaktionen und  
>Alarmmeldungen zu.<br>Seine orangerot leuchtenden Augen beobachteten mich genau. Egal wie  
>raubtierhaft er seine Kiefer zusammenquetschte, ich zeigte einfach zu<br>wenig Reaktion. So entschied er sich das Zellmaterial zwischen seinen  
>Kiefern herauszubeißen und die Einzelteile klirrend zu Boden zu<br>spucken.

"Du bist also doch auch ein Monster geworden", bemerkte der Dämon  
>voller Bedauern während ihm Öl von den Lippen tropfte.<br>Kein Wunder, dass du mich nicht töten konntest."  
>"Ich bin kein Monster. Vergleiche mich nicht damit", erwiderte ich<br>widerstrebend. "Solange ich noch meinen Willen habe werde ich immer  
>ein Mensch bleiben."<p>

Etwas angeekelt von der Säure, die seine Gesichtshaut nun bedeckte,  
>säuberte er seinen Mund am Ärmel seines Mantels. Ein schmieriger,<br>öliger Fleck entstand. Meine Hand pochte, aber die in solchen Momenten  
>praktische Schmerzregulierung verhinderte, dass ich ihm Angriffsfläche<br>bot. Wieder ein Fitzelchen das mich unmenschlicher machte und ich  
>bedauerte es sehr.<p>

Mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit schmetterte mich dieser  
>no-life-king gegen die Wand hinter mir. Außer einem kurzen Beben hinter<br>meinen Augen spürte ich jedoch nichts. Seine Augen hingegen wanderten  
>kurz über den Boden und leuchteten plötzlich, fiebernd vor Erregung.<p>

"Ein Mensch also", säuselte er schon fast entzückt vor sich hin.

Mühelos drückte er mich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand hinter mir. Ich  
>spürte wie sich die Farbe nah meines Nackens von dem Metall ablöste<br>und in meinen Kragen rieselte.  
>Seine andere Hand wühlte im Schutt herum und brachte mehrere lange und<br>dünne Eisenstäbe zum Vorschein. Sie mussten bei einem der  
>Geschosseinschläge herabgefallen sein. Voll von Rost und zerbeult<br>wirkten sie noch immer stark und ein wenig bedrohlich.

"Dann sehen wir mal ob du auch nur halb so interessant leiden kannst  
>wie ein Mensch, kleine Maschine."<br>Wie ich dieses Wort verabscheute. Es gab nur wenige Dinge die mich in  
>Rage versetzen konnten. Ich hatte mir mit der Zeit eine Würde<br>angeeignet, die mir sehr gut zu Gesicht stand. Doch ihm konnte ich  
>eine Gefühlsregung nicht verheimlichen. Trotzdem lachte ich ob seiner<br>Grobheit nur.

Seine Hand umklammerte schroff meine Kehle. Die Haut rollte sich dabei  
>in mehreren kleinen Wülsten um seine Finger verteilt auf.<p>

Mein Atem stockte. So hielt er mich in Position um einen kurzen  
>Metalldraht nach dem anderen in meine Schultern zu rammen und mich so<br>an der Rückwand zu befestigen. Blut stieg durch Anzugjacke und Mantel  
>hindurch, bis die Einstichlöcher mit einem feinen rotbraunen Rand<br>gesäumt waren. Das Metall der Rückwand gab quietschend nach als sich  
>die angespitzten Enden in das Material fraßen. Die Risskanten krümmten<br>sich dabei untrennbar um die eingestochenen Stangen.

Die Metallteile wirkten hektisch und asymmetrisch angebracht, obwohl  
>er sich viel Zeit ließ. Jedes Einzelne presste er behutsam und kraftvoll<br>durch meine Muskeln hindurch und die Bänder zerbarsten mit einem  
>knackenden Geräusch. Immer wieder versicherte sich dieses Monster ob<br>ich sein Tun auch beobachtete und alles gut sehen konnte. Die Geräusche  
>beim Eindringen in mein Fleisch klangen schon fast menschlich. Oder ich<br>wünschte mir das nur. Mein mittlerweile hektischer Atem war es aber  
>sicher.<p>

Sein Griff verließ meine Kehle und ich konnte für einen kurzen Moment  
>aufatmen. Einen Arm nach dem Anderen erfasste er und pinnte diese an<br>die Wand. Wesentlich schneller und ungestümer als er zuvor mit meinen  
>Schultern verfahren war. Jedoch verblüffender Weise ließ er beide Arme<br>völlig unverletzt und das Metall umschloss sie nur; ja rahmte sie fast  
>künstlerisch ein.<p>

Seinen Lippen zuckten erfreut als er meine linke Hand beobachtete. Die  
>Haut über den künstlichen Knochen und Sehnen war erschlafft und die<br>Handüberreste bewegten sich unwillkürlich durch die Schäden, ohne dass  
>ich es beeinflusste. Die einzelnen Finger waren nun vom System getrennt<br>und versuchten hartnäckig in die verschiedensten Richtungen  
>auszuschlagen.<p>

Ein paar Stäbe hatte er noch. Diese waren jedoch nicht sehr lang. Mit  
>einem breiten Grinsen entschied er sich für die perfekte Stelle. Mit<br>einer Hand stützte er sich neben meinem Kopf ab und begutachtete meine  
>Reaktion als er den spitzen Stab unterhalb meiner Hüfte auf meinen<br>Oberschenkelmuskel aufsetzte. Roh und zügellos bohrte sich das Metall  
>20 cm tief durch mein Fleisch, bis er nicht mehr genügend Griff hatte<br>und das Ende zur Seite bog. Ich spürte die Sehnen zerreißen. Meine  
>Lippen waren bereits zerbissen vor Schmerz während er glücklich jedes<br>kleine Zucken meiner Augen studierte.

Er folgte jeder seiner Handbewegungen mit dem gesamten Körper. Es  
>bereitete ihm Ekstase dem Widerstand meines Fleisches entgegen zu<br>arbeiten. Ungezählte Male hauchte er dabei aus. Das Spiel seiner  
>Mimik versank in schierem Rausch.<p>

Nach drei Weiteren dieser, absolut nicht mehr der Befestigung  
>dienenden, Stangen beendete Alucard seine kleine Intensivfolter.<p>

Halb zufrieden gestellt lächelte er wieder. "Du kannst ja doch sehr  
>spannend sein wenn du es willst."<br>Ich entlockte meinem Gesicht ein gequältes Grinsen, gab jedoch keine  
>Antwort.<p>

Mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Daumens durchtrennte er meine  
>Krawatte als wäre sie nur ein alter Hadernlumpen. Die letzten<br>Metallstangen bog er sich spielend zurecht und schlang sie um meinen  
>gequetschten Hals. Geflochten wie ein Kranz schnürten sie mir sichtlich<br>das Fleisch ein. Immerhin war ich froh, dass er mir keine Dornenkrone  
>gebastelt hatte, das wäre der Ironie zuviel.<p>

Mein weißer Anzug war nun völlig ruiniert. Blut kroch in den Stoff und  
>verbreitete sich weitläufig. Noch dazu hatte Alucards brachiales Vorgehen<br>viele Löcher in den Stoff gerissen.

Katzengleich presste er seinen untoten Körper an mich und legte seinen  
>Kopf auf meine Brust. Ihn umgab der kühle Modergeruch von Erde und<br>Schimmel.

"Ich kann dein Herz schlagen hören, Major.", wisperte er leise in den  
>Stoff meiner Kleidung. "Und ich spüre, dass dort noch mehr als nur Öl<br>transportiert wird. Was hältst du davon wenn ich mir das mal genauer  
>ansehe?"<p>

Ich öffnete die Lippen um meine provokante Antwort vorbringen. Doch er  
>fiel mir ins Wort. "Vielleicht schreist du dann ein bisschen. Nur für<br>mich. Bevor du dir die Lippen noch ganz zerkaust." Sein schallendes  
>Gelächter füllte die gesamte Halle und drang von allen Seiten in einem<br>grotesken Echo an mein Ohr zurück.

Mit der Ruhe eines alten Kammerdieners knöpfte er bemerkenswert  
>schnell alle vier Knöpfe meines Anzugs auf ohne irgendetwas zu<br>beschädigen. Es verwunderte mich, dass in dieser gewalttätigen Kreatur  
>noch ein Sinn für Ästhetik vorhanden war. Auf die gleiche Weise<br>verfuhr er mit meinem Button-Down-Hemd. Sorgfältiger als ich es je  
>getan hatte. Langsam schob er nun alle Stofflagen zur Seite.<p>

Frisch und unberührt, ja schlichtweg menschlich wirkte meine bleiche  
>rosa Haut darunter. Obwohl ich meinen Kopf nur schwer bewegen konnte war<br>mir dieser Anblick natürlich nichts Neues. Mit den Fingerspitzen  
>betastete er die künstliche Haut, die sogar Wärme ausstrahlte. Genauso<br>schroff wie zuvor gruben sich seine Spinnenfinger in mein Fleisch. Die  
>Haut wölbte und verformte sich zusehends. Leichte Risse zeigten sich<br>und er begann die dünne Hautschicht in Bahnen abzuziehen.  
>An den Enden der Rissstellen wölbte sich die Silikonhaut in alle nur<br>erdenklichen Richtungen. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben während die  
>formbildende und vergewaltigende Natur dieser Kraft mir auf's neue den<br>Atem nahm. Als er fertig war klaffte ein großes rundes Loch in meiner  
>Brust.<p>

Der Schmerz ließ mich glauben auf schwammigem Boden zu stehen, der  
>jeden Moment weg sacken konnte. Selbst meine eingebaute<br>Schmerzregulierung hatte ihre Belastungsgrenzen, welche nun  
>hundertfach überstiegen waren.<p>

Der Vampir hatte meine Haut wie die Rinde eines Baumes abgeschält und  
>betrachtete nun das Metall darunter. Ein leises matschiges Geräusch. Er<br>musste die Hautfetzen fallen lassen haben. Mein Atem war jetzt mit einem  
>leisen mechanischen Rasseln versetzt.<p>

Leise zischte er durch die blitzenden Zähne. "Auch in dem Labyrinth  
>deiner Brust muss ein Herz versteckt sein." Seine Augenbrauen zuckten<br>plötzlich. Trotz seines Alters schien er verstanden zu haben wie man  
>so einen Stromkerzherz unterbringt und sichert. In Mitten einiger Kabel,<br>gut versteckt unter einem aufklappbaren Rippenbogen befand sich das  
>Herz.<p>

Es wand sich blau glänzend in pulsierenden Bewegungen. Bei jedem  
>Pochen schimmerten ihm die metallischen Verschlusskappen entgegen und<br>dunkle Flüssigkeit mit Lufteinschlüssen verteilte sich in fingerbreiten  
>Arterienersatzschläuchen.<p>

Seine Pupillen fixierten sich zusehends.

Das schwarze Ungeheuer warf einen langen, dunklen Schatten auf den mit  
>Schutt gesprenkelten Boden. Ich merkte wie dieser immer größer und<br>pulsierender wurde. Die Augen meines Feindes starrten Rubinrot in mein  
>Gesicht und verzerrten sich ein wenig während sich Lachfältchen um sie<br>häuften.

Wieder drückte die Gestalt sich an mich. Eine Hand links, die Andere  
>rechts auf meinen Rippenbogen aufgelegt. Dabei musste er links wieder<br>etwas Haut verschieben um Platz für seine Finger zu finden. Sein Gesicht  
>nährte sich dem Meinen.<p>

"Deine schönen Rippen sind mir im Weg", seine Worte zerbarsten fast  
>von Emotionen als er mit den Fingerspitzen jeden einzelnen Metallbogen<br>der linken Seite wenigstens einmal hin und her fuhr.

Langsam schob er die behandschuhten Finger in den Spalt der Beide  
>mechanischen Rippenkästen von einander trennte. Ohne auf die vorgegebene<br>Art des Öffnens zu achten riss er den linken Flügel unvermittelt hoch,  
>bis er sich unter lautstarkem Knirschen, Quietschen und Knarren wie ein<br>eisernes Korsett öffnete und zerbrach. Splitter rieselten herab,  
>verteilten sich in meinem Inneren und blieben knisternd auf den hoch<br>empfindlichen Platinen liegen.

Jetzt waren es meine ungedämpften Schreie, welche die Halle füllten.  
>Speichel ran aus meinem Mund und ergoss sich Fäden ziehend auf meinen<br>geöffneten Hemdkragen. Atemlos hechelte ich soviel kühlende Luft in  
>meine Lungen wie ich konnte, doch es fühlte sich nur an als atmete ich<br>Flammen ein. Mehr noch versengenden, ätzenden Teer.

Alucards Mitgefühl war ein heißes Mitfiebern. Er hatte seine kalte  
>Wange ganz nah an die Meine gelegt und empfing jeden meiner tiefen<br>Atemzüge mit einem erregten Lächeln. Selbst in Situationen höchster  
>Lust war dieses Monster in der Lage eine gewisse ästhetische Distanz<br>zu wahren.

"Du bist immer noch lebendig - wie außergewöhnlich! Du bist so viel  
>mehr als ein bloßer Mensch!", verkündete Alucard in ekstatischem<br>Tonfall.

Seine Spitze Zunge leckte über meine von Zähnen zerschnittenen Lippen  
>und nahm meinen glänzenden Speichel auf. Ich dachte er würde mir die<br>Lippen abbeißen und sie auf den Boden spucken. Seine spitzen Zähne  
>schnellten voran, wobei sich die Speichelfäden endlos lang dehnten bis<br>sie rissen. Doch er stoppte. Er tat es nicht.

Ob es sein Ziel war diese Gedanken in meinem Gesicht zu sehen? Einen  
>Moment der Entgleisung, an dem er sich hochziehen konnte? Sein<br>angeheitertes Lachen verriet die Absolutheit meiner Vermutung.

Mit einer eigenartigen Eleganz schob er seine breiten Schultern nach  
>hinten und presste die Schulterblätter zusammen, dabei glitt er nach<br>unten, um besser zu sehen und seinen Schatz aus meiner Brust ausbauen  
>zu können.<p>

Rigoros rupfte er die Kabel aus ihren Verbindungen. Kleinere Entladungen  
>und Stromschläge konnten ihn auch nicht davon abhalten die künstlichen<br>Arterien zu trennen. Blut floss wie sonderbare Perlen, die in den Stoff  
>seiner Handschuhe einsickerten und die Fasern schwärzten.<p>

Langsam hob er das von hellem Donner zuckende Kunststoffherz heraus  
>und betrachtete es siegreich. Es hatte sich schon vollständig geleert und<br>wirkte rein, als wäre es nie benutzt worden.

Das Licht zeichnete tiefe Furchen auf mein Gesicht, während mein Atem  
>stagnierte. Der Kupfergeruch von Blut machte sich in meinen Atemwegen<br>breit.

Behutsam drehte er das schimmernde Herz in seiner Hand und besah es  
>sich näher.<p>

Alle Sensoren hatten den Dienst versagt und mein Sichtfeld tauchte in ein  
>weißgraues Flirren. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie starrten nun<br>leicht künstlicher als sonst, in ihrem glanzlosen gelb.

Alucard öffnete die Lippen. Seine weißen Zähne blitzten mich an als er  
>das Herz an seine von frischem Speichel benetzten Lippen führte.<p>

Befremdliche Schönheit im letzten Augenblick.


End file.
